Anomaly Version 2
by wayneenz
Summary: The ARC team has a more unusual encounter than usual at the anomaly


Anomaly. Version 2.

I do not have the rights to the characters in either Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval or Yes, Minister.

The team from the ARC arrived at the site of the anomaly quickly, fortunately this one had been relatively close to the base. They had lucked out, the second anomaly that had opened as they were gearing up was nearby, but somewhat further away. Connor was able to set up and lock it easily, which did worry them a little, since when did anything go easy for them?

Luckily it had been a small anomaly, so they didn't have any large creatures to worry about. Of course, those horrible little insects that had invaded the ARC had been small, but only in size not danger.

They split up, scouting for any sign of anything having come through the anomaly before their arrival.

Half an hour into their search there had been no sign of unusual tracks, or creatures, and they were starting to relax. Then Abby froze. She quickly bent down to examine the track she'd found. Muttering words that would have had her mother wash her mouth out with soap if she'd heard them, even today, she straightened and, attracting Connors' attention she gestured for him to join her.

Thinking to himself that it had been too good to be true he walked over to his fiancée. Looking down at the track she had found Connor realised that they were in serious trouble.

Calling Matt on the radio he informed him of their discovery. The silence on the other end spoke volumes, but then, being from the future Matt had more experience than anyone with the future predators.

Matt told them to hunker down and wait for the others to join them. Since neither Connor nor Abby had any heavy weapons they were more than happy to comply.

Five minutes later, things changed or the worse. Abby was the first to notice it, the lack of noise, none of the local wildlife was making a sound. Never a good sign when one of the predators was around.

Activating their night vision goggles they searched for any trace of what they now feared was out their. It was when they moved their attention into the trees that they saw it, sitting on a branch, obviously watching them.

The predator must have realised they'd seen it when they froze, knowing it had been spotted it began moving.

Quickly dropping to the ground it moved rapidly towards them, moving from side to side, never giving them a chance to shoot at it. Not with its speed that they were likely to hit it.

Finally no more than twenty feet away it paused, realising that if they were to have any chance, no matter how small, Connor brought his pistol into line, cursing the fact that he'd decided not to carry one of the rifle variants.

Abby pushed his pistol down, surprised, Connor looked at her. "Don't," She said. "Look at the predator, it's not behaving like they usually do."

Looking back Connor realised Abby was right. The predator was just sitting there, it's head was moving back and forward, behaving just like a dog. No that couldn't be it he thought, then Abby spoke.

"It wants to play." Shaking her head she continued. "The most deadly predator in history wants to play. Unless I'm reading the signals wrong."

"No, you're not." A strange voice startled them, they looked around, seeing for the first time a man and a woman who had approached while they had been distracted.

The predator saw them as well, it quickly bounced to its feet and ran with its usual speed to them.

That was when Connor and Abby saw something they couldn't believe.

The woman sank to her knees and putting her arms around the predators neck hugged it, this was met with what could only be described as happy noises and the predators head being rubbed against hers in affection.

"That's a good Cuddles, who's a good Cuddles?" She said.

Abby and Connor turned to each other, mouthing 'Cuddles' in disbelief.

Their attention was drawn to the man who'd moved over to join them. "I know, it's a silly name, but it's her pet, so she gets to name it."

Abby just gaped, "But, but, they are deadly predators."

The man shrugged, "I admit they were a bit aggressive, at first, but once they realised who was the top dog they settled down nicely. They may not look like much, but they are actually great pets, the children love them. Their young are actually kind of cute too, much more than a lot of the things we run into."

Connor couldn't believe they were letting them breed, but before he could say anything Abby did.

"Children? You let them near children?" Abby couldn't believe it.

"Let them? I repeat, the children love them. And they're great security, no one is going to threaten our children while they're around. Ah, it looks like we're ready to go."

Abby and Connor turned and saw the woman approaching, the predator bouncing around like a big dog, a big deadly dog, as they got closer a collar and name tag could be seen.

"Boytoy, Cuddles has finished his run, there's nothing here to worry about. Lets go home to the kids." the woman said.

"Okay, Faith." The man replied. Before he left he turned to the bewildered couple, giving them a card. "Here if you need any help, or if any more of them turn up, give us a call, ask for me, Xander."

Connor and Abby were still standing, staring in the direction the strange trio had disappeared in when Matt and Becker arrived.

"Right." Lester said as his best, but most troublesome team sat down in his office. "You have something to report, something that is worth spending some of my valuable time on?"

"We found a future predator." Matt replied.

"Oh, God." Lester said, shaking his head, "How much damage control is needed?"

"Well, none actually." Matt said, "It's gone."

"Good, back through the anomaly."

"Uh, no. Actually, I wasn't there but according to Abby and Connor it went back with it's owners."

"Owners? What do you mean owners?" Lester asked, feeling a headache developing.

"We thought we were in serious trouble when we saw the predator, when a couple showed up and said it was a pet. The woman called it 'Cuddles'." Connor said, still not really believing what he'd seen.

"Cuddles? You're joking right? Ha, ha, nice joke."

Connor shook his head, "No joke, the man gave me his card." he said, handing the card over.

Lester glanced at the card he'd been given, and froze. Looking up at Connor he said, in a strained voice. "The Slayers Support Council?"

Connor shrugged, "We weren't formally introduced. They just gave us the card and left."

"They didn't give you any names or anything?" he asked.

"No, but I did hear the man call one of them Faith, and she called the man Xander. If that's any help."

Lester when pale, this from a man who'd faced a rather large creature that was damaging his car with great calm.

"Faith and Xander, oh my God. And they know about the anomalies, oh my God. I'll have to call the Minister, yes, no, I'll have to call the Prime Minister, yes, he'll have to know. But maybe the Minister should be the one to tell him? No, Sir Humphrey will just make me do it.

Of course I could retire, yes, I've had a good career, didn't get that knighthood, but I won't have to work with them. No, it's my job, I must call the Prime Minister. I mean how bad could his reaction be anyway?

Faith and Xander, oh God."

Everyone just stared at the way Lester was falling about in front of them.

"Who are these people?" Abby finally asked, not knowing if she really wanted an answer.


End file.
